Fairy Vacation
by Lucy1985
Summary: Fairy Tail is going on a vacation to the beach. Couples are going to form. NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, GajeelxLevy, and JellalxErza are the main couples.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Fire Breath! Come over here," Gray yelled at Natsu from the bar. Natsu turned from his companions (Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, and Erza) and glared at Gray. He stood up and stomped over to him.

"Why should I Ice Princess," Natsu said throwing a punch at Gray hitting the bar as Gray moved. Gray snickered at Natsu's face.

"You just did come over, Flame Brain," Gray said grinning. Natsu growled and jumped at Gray making them both fall onto a table. Natsu and Gray have started yet _another _bar fight. Lucy laughed at Natsu who got kick by Elfman. Erza wasn't paying attention until her cake got knocked over and she attacked Gajeel. Lisanna giggled at Elfman's reaction to a chair hitting him in the face. Happy flew away and talked to Charle and Lily.

"They are still the trouble makers I remember aren't they Lucy-san," Lisanna said smiling at Lucy. Lucy giggled and nodded looking at her guild members fighting. 'I can't believe they hadn't grown up since Lisanna left! But it isn't _that_ big of a shocker.' Lucy thought to herself giggling.

"What is so funny," Natsu said walking over to the laughing Lucy and Lisanna. They looked at him and grinned.

"Nothing, Natsu," they two girls said laughing at the look he gave them. Levy walked over to hem and sat beside Lucy asking her about her book. Natsu frowned at being ignored and went back to the fight. Lisanna went over to the bar to help Mira try to clean up the dishes that fell on the other side of the bar.

"Hey Lu-chan. When are you going to tell Mr. Oblivious you like him," Levy asked. Lucy's face flushed and she looked away from Levy. 'Either she tells him willingly or I force her to tell him.' Levy thought laughing at the look Lucy was giving her.

"W-well, u-um, I… I don't, s-stop looking a-at me like th-that Levy-chan! Hey l-look! Gajeel is fighting Natsu! Why don't you tell Gajeel _you_ like _him_," Lucy said trying to change the subject from her and Natsu to Levy and Gajeel. Levy's eyes got big and her blush was almost as red as Erza's hair. Then, Natsu came flying at them from the bar, knocking Lucy over and landing on top of her.

"Ow~! Natsu," Lucy complained trying to sit up. She noticed a heavy weight on top of her still. When she looked down, Natsu was lying on top of her groaning. Lucy flushed and squeezed her eyes shut. Natsu looked up at Lucy and a small blush, barley able to be seen, and sat up quickly getting off Lucy. Levy giggled at Natsu as he rubbed the back of his neck grinning sheepishly. Lucy sat up and rubbed the back of her head. There was a small bump on it.

"I am so sorry, Luce! Gajeel threw me and-" Natsu said stopping midsentence when he saw Lucy's red face. "You ok Luce? Your face is really red," he said putting his hand on her forehead. Lucy jumped and her face got even more red.

"W-Well your face is r-red too, Natsu! And you _know_ putting your hand on my forehead won't work right? Your body temperature is abnormal so you wouldn't be able to tell," Lucy said, the blush going down as she said the last two sentences. Natsu's face got a little more noticeable blush on it at what she had said. He just looked away and ran back to the fight. Lucy and Levy giggled and started talking about Lucy's book.


	2. Chapter 2

After a little while of talking to Levy, Lucy noticed it was getting dark 'I better go so I can get home before it gets _too_ dark.' Lucy thought to herself. "I have to go Levy-chan! I'll see you tomorrow," Lucy said getting up and waving bye. Levy looked up and waved, then went back to reading the book they were reading together. Natsu noticed the door close and Lucy's sent was gone. 'I wonder why she left.' Natsu thought to himself a little disappointed. He walked over to the master's office and knocked a few times. When he heard a quiet 'come on in' he walked in.

"Hey Gramps, when are we going on vacation again," Natsu asked. He wanted an excuse to follow Lucy home and talk to her, _alone_. Makarov looked up at Natsu confused.

"I don't know yet, Natsu. Why do you want to know," he asked watching Natsu nervously look around. Natsu bent down and whispered in the Makarov's ear and said, 'I want to go to the beach.' He said it just loud enough for the master to hear but nobody else. Makarov nodded and said, "I guess we can go for a few weeks. I will tell everyone." Natsu thanked him, grinned and left to go follow Lucy. "That is one strange child," Makarov said going back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu ran after Lucy until he caught sight of her. 'there she is.' he thought slowing down a little bit. He didn't notice his exceed, Happy, was following him.

"Hey Natsu, why did we following Lucy home," Happy asked a little too loud. Lucy froze mid-walk and went to turn around. Natsu gasped and jumped into a tree with Happy in his arms. Happy tried to talk but Natsu held his hand over his mouth. Lucy looked around a little bit before walking into her house. Natsu sighed and looked at Happy. 'that look is scary.' happy thought as Natsu looked like he was going to strangle the little blue exceed.

"What is wrong with you?! We could have been caught! She would have _killed_ us if she knew it was us," Natsu said looking at Lucy's house to make sure she went inside before he jumped out of the tree and onto the sidewalk. Happy's head fell and he apologized about ten times. "It is ok. Lets go inside through the window," Natsu said walking towards that house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy sighed as she locked her door. "I wonder who was following me," she said to herself walking into her bathroom. She turned on the tub water and went into her bedroom to get clothes and a towel. When she went back into the bathroom, she stuck her hand in the water. "Nice! It is perfect," she said turning off the water. she stripped down and got in. "This feels AMAZING! So good after a long day," Lucy said to herself sighing.

Just as she started to calm down, she heard a noise in her room. She sat up and listened closely. She didn't hear anything else. She shook her head and lied back down in the water. 'Just stressed.' she thought to herself.

"Great! i am going crazy! I am starting to hear things," she said throwing her arms into the air. Then she heard another noise. "Ok, maybe i'm _not_ going crazy," she said slowly getting up. She got out of the tub and dried off. When she was done getting dressed, she walk to her room from where the sound was coming from. she slowly opened the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there," Lucy said quietly so she could hear any noise. She heard quick footsteps and saw salmon hair. She threw the door open and glared at Natsu. Natsu froze and looked at Lucy.

"o-oh! H-hi Luce," Natsu said nervously. Lucy stomped over to him. He backed away and fell onto her bed. She glared at him for a few seconds before sighing. She stood up straight and walked over to her closet. She opened her closet door to find Happy hiding in her clothes.

"Oh come one Happy! I don't want your cat hair all over my clothes," Lucy said throwing the small blue cat out of her closet. "So, what are you doing here," she asked sitting right beside Natsu on her bed. Natsu looked at her a blushed little and looked away. Lucy looked just as he looked away and saw his blush. 'His lush is kind of cute. NO Lucy!' Lucy thought yelling at herself.

"W-Well Gramps said we are g-going to the beach. I, um, I came to see if you want help packing. That is if you don't mind," Natsu said the last part frantically and blushed. Lucy laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, sure! You can help! Thanks Natsu," Lucy said smiling. She hugged Natsu and went to her closet to get her suitcase. When she came back, she saw Natsu staring at the sleeping Happy. He smiled a little and then gave Lucy his childish grin. Natsu stood up and put Lucy's suitcase on her bed.

"Ok Luce, lets pack," he said grinning at Lucy. She just smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

At the guild, Gray was talking to Erza when Juvia walked over to them. "H-Hi Gray-sama and Erza-san," Juvia said smiling a little. Gray looked up and waved as he took a drink of his beer. Erza looked at Juvia and nodded, again having a strawberry cake in front of her.

"Stop calling me Gray-sama, Juvia! It is just Gray," Gray said looking at Juvia. Juvia flushed and bowed.

"Y-Yes Gray-sa... Gray," Juvia said. 'Is gray starting to like me?! Oh My!'Juvia thought. Gray sighed and smiled a little. 'i guess she _is_ kind of cute... What did i just think?' Gray thought, eyes wide. Makarov came out of his office. He called everyone to the bar so they could _all_ hear him.

"We are going to the beach tomorrow! Go home and pack you bags! We are leaving bright and early," Makarov said. Everyone cheered and left to pack. Some people stayed behind to ask Makarov questions. 'i hope nothing bad happens...' Makarov thought getting bombarded with questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Lucy's house, she was trying on bikinis and getting Natsu to judge them. Lucy put on a pink bikini that was just small enough to impress Natsu. Natsu froze and gawked at her, not knowing what to say. 'Oh my god... that is kind of hot... NO! Bad Natsu! you can not think that!' Natsu thought staring at Lucy. He didn't notice Lucy moved until she waved her hand in his face. He shook his head and when he opened his eyes, Lucy was right in his face. She had a concerned look in her eyes. Natsu jumped back a little and blushed, Lucy giggled and backed away.

"You should wear that one," Natsu said not noticing the urgency in his voice. Lucy gasped playfully and then giggled at the blush as it got redder on his face. She nodded and hugged him thanking him, and went into the bathroom to change. "What is wrong with me? Why am i acting like this? Do I... No... I can't," Natsu said, "Can I?" Lucy was outside the door when he said all of that. She stood there for a few moments and opened the door. Natsu jumped to his feet making Happy fall. Happy groaned and started complaining. Lucy and Natsu weren't paying attention as they stood there staring at each other. Lucy sighed at Happy's annoying complaining. She bent down to him.

"shut up or I will cook _you_ for dinner," Lucy said in a low menacing voice. Happy's eyes got big and he flew behind Natsu. Natsu laughed as Lucy got up and left the room. "I am going to make dinner! If you are going to stay, get washed," Lucy said in the kitchen. Natsu smirked and went into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and washed his face. Natsu walked out of the bathroom going into the kitchen. He saw Lucy at the stove. "I am making Happy fish, and you spicy curry," Lucy said smiling at Natsu. Natsu grinned and sat at the table. Happy was already there. Happy's stomach growled and he grinned childishly.

"Lucy! Hurry! I am hungry," Happy complained. He rubbed his stomach as it growled. Lucy laughed bringing Happy and Natsu their food. As soon as she put the fish on front of Happy, he picked it up and took a bite out of it. "OW~! It is hot," Happy yelped putting his fish down and getting a drink. Natsu laughed and Lucy giggled.

"Well ya! I just got done cooking it," Lucy said smiling at the pouting Happy.

"What are you making yourself, Luce," Natsu asked with a mouthful of curry. Lucy shrugged. She walked over to the fridge opening it. 'Hmm... I think i will have a sandwich... I can't believe we are going to be on vacation on _that_ day...' Lucy thought. She felt tears roll down her face. She wiped them away and got out the sandwich supplies. She put it all on the counter and got a plate. Natsu was done with his food when he heard a sob. He looked at Lucy seeing her body shake from crying. Natsu got up and put his bowl in the sink. "What is wrong, Luce," Natsu asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him.

"I am fine," Lucy lied, tears rolling down her cheek. Natsu hugged Lucy from behind and felt her tense up. After a little bit she relaxed. Natsu could feel the tears falling onto his arms.

"Lucy, you can tell me," Natsu said into her hair. He felt her body shake from crying. Lucy sighed.

"W-Well... when we g-go to the b-beach... we w-will be there d-during the... the anniversary of my mother's death," Lucy said sobbing. Natsu froze. 'Crap! I forgot! What am i going to do...' Natsu thought. He turned Lucy around and hugged her into his chest. Lucy grabbed his vest a cried. After a little bit, Lucy tried to pull back. Natsu held her closer when he felt her pull. "Natsu, what are you-" Lucy asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Ok! So this is my first Fanfiction. I am happy to already have had people favorite it! Thanks you for your support! **

**Please! Reviews! I want to know how you think about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Natsu, what are you-" Lucy said. She stopped when she saw Natsu shake his head. He let go and put his hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"How about this, Luce. On the anniversary of your mom's death, we will take the car, and visit her grave. You ok with that," Natsu said smiling gently. Lucy felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Oh no! Did I say something wrong," Natsu was freaking out when Lucy giggled. He stopped and looked at her. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you... I really appreciate it," Lucy said into Natsu's shoulder. He looked at her and hugged her back. He felt tears on his shoulder, but this time... They were tears of joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Lucy felt something, more like someone, hugging her waist. At first she was shocked that Natsu was there, but then she remembered he stayed the night. 'BUT WHY IS HE IN MY BED?!' Lucy thought freaking out. She jolted up making Natsu grumble something like, 'why did you wake me?'. Happy was lying at the end of the bed with Plue when he heard Lucy squeal.

"What is wrong Lucy," Happy asked sleepily. Plue nodded making his little noise (i don't know how i would type it). Lucy pointed at Natsu hugging her legs. Natsu looked at Lucy and grinned.

"What? Why you look shocked? You said I could stay," Natsu said sitting up. Happy flew over and sat between them with his signature, "Aye!" Plue nodded again and wobbled across the bed. Lucy picked Plue up and giggle at the shaking spirit. Then she looked at Natsu.

"I didn't mean in my bed," Lucy said. Natsu laughed and got off the bed. Lucy just stared as he picked up his scarf that had somehow come off during the night. 'He is kinda cute without his scarf... No! Don't think that!' Lucy thought mentally smacking herself. Natsu looked at her noticing she wasn't paying attention.

"YO! LUCE! Did ya even hear what i said," Natsu asked standing in front of her. Lucy's head jolted up and she felt it get warm. She looked down and shook her head. Natsu laughed and grinned. "I said, 'we better get going or we will be late'" Natsu said picking up his and Lucy's suitcases. Lucy squealed and kicked Natsu out!

"I GOTTA GET DRESSED," Lucy screamed changing quickly. Natsu sighed and went into the bathroom to change. He put on a red and black T-Shirt that showed his features and blue jeans. 'I guess this works.' Natsu thought. He put his scarf on and walked out of the bathroom. He ran into Lucy on his way out. She had on a pink T-Shirt and blue jean shorts. "Sorry, Natsu," Lucy said.

"No problem," Natsu said grinning. He stared at Lucy for a few moments not even noticing it. He snapped out of it when he noticed Lucy was staring at him too. "Sorry! I'll move," Natsu said, a light blush on his cheeks. Lucy jumped being snapped out of her daze and blushed.

"O-Oh, Um, don't be," Lucy said before rushing into the bathroom. 'oh crap! why did he where that shirt?!' Lucy thought imagining Natsu in his red and Black shirt. 'No! bad Lucy!' she thought. She turned to the mirror and put some make-up. Then she ran out of the bathroom. "COME ON," Lucy yelled grabbing Plue and Natsu's arm, running out the apartment. Natsu laughed and grabbed Lucy's hand. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, but she ignored it. Happy was flying above them and Plue was in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and (of course) Plue got where they were supposed to be, almost everyone was there. Lucy was panting heavily and leaned on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu smiled and put his arm around her. Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Makarov, and the other guild members where there already. Only Levy and Gajeel were missing. While they waited, Erza saw a familiar Blunette walking down the street.

"JELLAL! COME HERE," Erza shouted. Jellal turned and saw Fairy Tail waving at him. He smiled and jogged over to them. Erza smiled and hugged him. "Long time no see," Erza said. Jellal's eyes got big at the hug and he blushed a little. Erza was already blushing when he got to them so i didn't matter for her.

"Ya! What are you guys doin' here?" Jellal asked. He hugged Erza back and she let go.

"We are going to the beach," Erza said smiling.

"IT IS A FAIRY VACATION," Natsu and Lucy yelled together. They looked at each other and laughed. Jellal snickered and Erza smiled.

"LOOK! GAJEEL AND LEVY ARE COMING," someone from the group yelled. Everyone looked and surely enough, Levy was riding Gajeel's shoulders over to the group. As soon as they got there Makarov nodded.

"Men! Load the bus! Women, and girls and boys," he said looking at the giggling Wendy and the grinning Romeo because he didn't have to help load the bus, "get on the bus!" Erza smiled at Jellal and noticed he had luggage with him.

"Where are you going," Erza asked. Jellal looked at her and smiled.

"Actually, I was headed to the beach myself," he said grinning at the childish look on Erza's face.

"you should come! Please," Erza said pulling on Jellal's arm. He smiled and looked at Makarov. Makarov nodded and Jellal looked at Erza.

"Sure," Jellal said. As soon as he said it, Erza hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. From the crowd of guys, he heard a 'If you are coming, get your ass over here and help!' Jellal snickered and let go of Erza. She smiled and hopped onto the bus. Jellal walked over to the group and helped pack. 'Maybe i will finally get to tell her how i feel.' Jellal thought smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HAHA! Sorry! I know that wasn't why you thought Lucy stopped talking!**

**Ok so, what do you think? **

**happy: what are you doing?**

**Why do _you_ wanna know?**

**happy: Teeelll meee!**

**NO! BYE!**

**happy: NAATSSUUUU**


	5. Chapter 5

"ERZA! COME HERE," Lucy yelled from the back of the bus. Erza smiled and walked back to them. She sit in the seat in front of them. "I see Jellal helping pack! Is he coming? How did you get him to come? Why did he have luggage with him? Was he going somewhere? Teellll Meeeee," Lucy interrogated Erza. Era laughed and answered Lucy's questions easily. Levy was sitting with Lucy (even though Lucy had NO clue) listening in on their conversation.

"So have you confessed to him yet," Levy asked popping up.

"AAAHH! LEVY! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF US," Erza and Lucy screamed. Levy laughed at their reaction and sat on the seat.

"Maybe you should pay attention to who sits beside you Lu-chan! Anyways! Answer my question," Levy said laughing. Lucy laughed and then looked out the window.

"N-no! I-I don't l-like Jellal," Erza stuttered. Lucy smirked and Levy giggled. They knew she was lying. Levy just sighed and started a new conversation with Erza about who they think they will get roomed with at the Beach House. Lucy laughed and looked at the window. She had her eyes set on a certain salmon haired boy. Lucy smiled a little before going off into dream land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu sighed wiping his forehead that was covered in sweat. Natsu looked up at the bus and saw Lucy staring at him. He stared at her and they stared into each others eyes.

"Hey, Flame brain! If you like her, why not ask her out," Gray asked standing beside Natsu. Gray looked through the windows trying to fin Juvia. When he found her, He used his ice magic to write 'hi' on her window. Juvia screamed in shock and looked out the window. When she saw Gray, she thawed the ice and wrote 'hi' back in water.

"You have no room to talk, stripper," Natsu said watching Gray have a conversation with Juvia through the window with their magic. Gray laughed and ignored Natsu's comment. Natsu growled at Gray, but before he could do anything, he saw Lucy shake her head 'no' to him out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and wrote ok in fire in front of him. Lucy smiled and looked away.

"GRAY! NATSU! HELP! NOW," Gajeel had Levy's, his, and Lily's bags in his hands. Natsu ran to get his, Lucy's, and Happy's bags. Gray stood up from the curb where he sat and went to grab his and Juvia's luggage. The exceeds sat on top of the bus, watched, and talked about random things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone got on the bus and Levy moved from sitting beside Lucy, to sitting beside Gajeel. Natsu decide he would sit with Lucy. Erza called Jellal to the back and made him sit with her. As the bus started to move, Natsu groaned and his face became green. Lucy sighed and patted his head.

"Lay down. you can rest your head on my lap," Lucy whispered quietly. Natsu smiled as much as he could and lied down. 'I am happy that Luce is letting me lay down on her lap. i guess she does that a lot. i guess i can add that to list of things about her i like.' Natsu thought as he dozed off. Lucy smiled and pet Natsu's head to help him calm down a little. In the front of the bus, Makarov had Laxus hold him up so he could talk to them.

"Ok! We are on our way to the Beach House," Makarov said. The bus got filled with cheers. "It will be 5 hours until we get there! So i don't care what you do as long as there is no fighting!" Makarov said. After that, Laxus put him down and everyone went on doing what they wanted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done! Review!**

**Natsu: What do you need Happy?**

**happy: Lucy1958 is being mean to me!**

***sighs* if you like it, favorite it!**

**Please no hating! **

**Natsu: *laughs* **

**Happy: IT ISN'T FUNNY!**

***sighs and shakes head***


	6. Chapter 6

While riding the bus, Lucy was talking to Erza.

"how much longer," Natsu groaned. Lucy laughed and tapped his head.

"Just one more hour," Lucy said. Natsu groaned and Lucy laughed. "Just go to sleep," she said.

"I can't," Natsu said. Erza sighed.

"You want me to make you fall asleep," Erza asked. Natsu jumped and closed his eyes. they laughed and went back to talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

After an hour, they were finally at the beach.

"We're here-," Lucy didn't even get to finish because Natsu jumped up and ran out of the bus. she sighed and stood up. she looked out the window and saw Natsu laying on the ground. she laughed and shook her head. Erza sighed.

"Lets go," she said. Lucy nodded and they got out of the bus. Gray had Juvia's bag above his head. When Natsu jumped back up, he hit Gray and the bag fell on his head.

"Idiot," Gray yelled.

"Oh shut up," Natsu yelled back. Gray glared and Natsu and Natsu growled. Erza sighed and walked beside them. She glared at them and they jumped away from each other. Natsu grabbed his and Lucy's bag and darted for the hotel.

"NATSU," Lucy yelled. she sighed and ran after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hotel was rented out for Fairy Tail so no one else was there. Mira walked straight for the middle of the room. everyone surrounded her.

"OK! So, Here are who are in what rooms," she said. she grinned and started. "Lucy, Erza, Levy, and Me are in Room 1! Wendy, Lisanna, Cana, and Juvia are in Room 2! Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus are in Room 3! Jellal, Elfman, and Alzack are in Room 4! Bisca has her own room at Room 5! Ok! Go to your Rooms!" as soon as she said it, everyone was rushing to the elevator or stairs. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus were fighting while running up the stairs ever who got what beds. Lucy, Levy, and Erza stared at Mira. Mira grinned evilly.

"Come on girls," she said. Lucy gulped and started up the stares. Levy ran after her. Erza walked with Mira to the elevators.

"What do you have planned," she asked. Mira just grinned and pushed the button.

"Surprise," Mira said. Erza sighed and they went up to the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know it was short, sorry. Sorry it took so long to update! My computer broke.**

**Happy: Suuuurrrre it did.**

**Shut up Happy.**

**Happy: NO!**

***hits Happy upside head* **

**Happy: Heeeeeyyyy!**

**Review~!**


	7. requests

**So, ya. I can't think of what to right so if you have any requests for what happens, just tell me. i just have been having a hard time so, ****if ya can help, i appreciate it!**** they are going to be at the beach next time.  
**

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was down at the beach. they were either playing Volleyball or swimming. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia were in the water. they were playing Chicken. Juvia used her Water Magic and knocked Lucy off Natsu's shoulders.

"GOT YA," Gray yelled. Lucy came above the water an glared at them.

"THAT WAS CHEATING," Natsu and Lucy yelled. Gray laughed and shook his head. Juvia jumped off of Gray's shoulders.

"No it wasn't! There is no rule saying we can't use Magic! So now, you and Natsu have to buy us Lunch," Gray said. he smirked when Natsu growled at him. then he started swimming because Natsu started chasing him. Lucy and Juvia sighed.

"Sorry, Lucy. Gray told me to do it," Juvia said. Lucy smiled and glared at Gray.

"It's ok. Hey, lets go see what we can find under the water," Lucy said. Juvia smiled and nodded. They both dived under. Lucy found a yellow, salmon, blue, and icy-blue shell. 'Oh cool! It has my hair color, Natsu's hair color, Juvia's hair color and... Gray's Ice? Maybe? WHATEVER! I have to show this to them!' Lucy thought. She was getting ready to swim to the surface. she didn't notice a crab grab her Bikini top. she started to swim and the crab ripped it off. she yelped under the water letting all her air out. she closed her mouth and swam to the surface. she spit out the sea water and looked around.

"JUVIA," Lucy yelled. Juvia popped up and swam over to Lucy.

"What is-," she stopped talking. she noticed Lucy lost her top. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TOP," Juvia asked/exclaimed. Lucy shakily pointed a finger behind Juvia. Juvia looked behind her and saw Natsu and Gray swimming toward them... _fast_. Lucy and Juvia screamed and Juvia jumped in front of Lucy.

"Why is Luce hiding behind you," Natsu asked. Lucy was peaking around Juvia. Juvia laughed nervously and Lucy looked down. Natsu followed her eyes. he saw her pressed against Juvia so they could see her without her top. blood started running down Natsu's nose. Lucy growled and punched him.

"GET OUT OF HERE," Lucy and Juvia yelled. Natsu and Gray yelled and swam away. Lucy and Juvia sighed. They swam to shore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At shore, Mira gave Lucy a pink towel.

"Thanks Mira," Lucy said, rapping it around herself. Mira grinned and nodded.

"Well, we don't need anything to _happen_ to you if you bumped into a certain pink head," Mira said smirking. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"W-We aren't like th-that! W-We're just f-friends," Lucy stuttered. Mira grinned and walked away.

"Whatever you say," she said waving. Lucy sighed and ran to the hotel to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Waahhh! Now i don't have a Swimsuit," Lucy complained. Levy laughed and pushed Lucy playfully. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza were at the Hotel's Bar.

"Stop acting like a baby," Levy said. Lucy pouted and turned away.

"Why don't we go get a new one? I want to get a new one anyways," Erza asked. Lucy perked up and looked at her.

"YA! Let's go," Lucy exclaimed. She went to get up but Erza pulled her back down. "HEY," Lucy complained. Levy and Juvia sighed and laughed.

"Why don't we invite Gray, Natsu, Jellal, and Gajeel to come with us? they can judge the swimsuits we try on," Juvia exclaimed. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"W-Well, um, sure. W-Why not," Lucy and Levy stuttered. Erza just nodded and looked away, blushing. Juvia smiled. they all left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well? This was Darkgirl99's idea! thanks ^-^ this will have to be two chapters though.  
**

**Gray: We get to see them in sexy swimsuits?!**

**Natsu: Shut up Gray! You only get to look at Juvia!**

**Gajeel: hm...**

**Jellal: Wh-Why?! E-Erza in S-Swimsuits... (walks away mumbling)**

**Gray: Who says, Flame Brain?!**

**Natsu: ME!**

**SHUT UP!**

**Gray and Natsu: (cower in fear) Y-YES MA'AM!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**EVERYONE: REVIEW~!**


	9. Chapter 9

"NATSU! GRAY! GAJEEL! JELLAL," the girls yelled running over to them. when they looked over, the girls were in their faces.

"WHOA! Hey guys, whats up," Natsu asked. Lucy and Juvia grinned and grabbed Natsu and Gray's arms. Levy smiled and grabbed Gajeel's arm. Erza chuckled and Pulled on Jellal's arm. They took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do we have to watch you pick out clothes, shrimp," Gajeel asked. Levy frowned and punched his arm. he laughed.

"Just stay here," Erza threatened. Gajeel growled and looked away. Lucy and Juvia came out of the changing rooms with the bathing suits they were trying on. Lucy's was pink with yellow swirls. Juvia's was raven with blue swirls. They grinned and tilted their heads. Natsu and Gray were wide-eyed.

"Whats wrong Natsu? Cat got ya tongue," Lucy asked seductively, leaning on his shoulder. Natsu breathed in deeply and slowly turned his head to see Lucy's face right there. He jumped and blushed. Natsu looked away. Lucy giggled and went back to the changing room. Juvia was grinning and in Gray's face.

"Whats wrong, _Graaaaayyyyy-saaammmaaa_," Juvia purred. Gray felt his face heating up. he quickly looked down. Juvia giggled and walked back to the changing room. Jellal and Gajeel laughed.

"Why didn't you answer them," Erza asked. Gray and Natsu started stuttering. Levy giggled as Lucy and Juvia came out. Erza and Levy grabbed their swimsuits and went in. Natsu and Gray were still stuttering. They looked at Jellal and Gajeel and they shook their heads. Erza and Levy came out of the changing room. Erza was wearing a blue and red bikini. Levy was wearing a black, blue, and orange bikini. Gajeel smirked and nodded. Levy blushed and looked away. Jellal smiled and blushed a little.

"That looks nice on you, Erza," Jellal said. Erza smiled and blushed.

"Th-Thanks," she stuttered. Erza hurried into the changing room with Levy behind her. Everyone laughed. When Erza and Levy came out, everyone stood up.

"Lets go get some food! I'm starving," Natsu exclaimed. Everyone agreed and he grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Natsu what are-," Natsu cut her off by running of to a little cafe. "NAAAATTTSSSSUUUUU," Lucy yelled being dragged off. Erza and Gray sighed and everyone followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia were all alone. They lost everyone else.

"See, Flame Brain! This is all your fault! You had to run off," Gray yelled. Natsu growled and put his forehead against Gray's.

"Your the one who followed me, Ice Princess," Natsu yelled back. they started to fight. Lucy frowned and walked up to them.

"If you keep fighting, your are never going to see another day," she whispered threateningly. Natsu and Gray froze and slowly looked at her. She glared at them and the jumped away from each other. She smirked and gave Juvia a high-five. Gray and Natsu frowned and looked around.

"Well... now what," Natsu asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DONE! what do you think, Darkgirl99? Hope you liked it ^-^**

**Natsu: L-Lucy! Why did you talk like that?!**

**Lucy: I-I Don't know! Ask Lucy1958!**

**Gray: Juvia was hot :3**

**Juvia: G-Gray!**

**~Sigh~ Stop talking!**

**Everyone: NO!**

**YES! ~Growls~**

**Everyone: ~Quietly~ Okay**

**EVERYONE: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW~!**


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu, Lucy, gray, and Juvia wandered around the mall for a while. Natsu's stomach growled loudly. Everyone laughed.

"Let's go get some foooodddd," Natsu complained. Lucy sighed and slapped him upside the head. Juvia and Gray laughed. They left the mall and walked to a little diner. It was closing.

"Well now if it isn't the Fairy Tail gang! Come on in," the owner said. Natsu grinned and ran in. Gray, Lucy, and Juvia sighed and followed him. The owner of the diner rushed in. "I'm Abby, your waitress. Since we were about to close, you have the place to yourselves," Abby said smiling.

"Well you didn't have to keep the place open for us," Gray said. Abby waved her hands.

"No, No! It is my pleasure! So, what do you want to eat," Abby asked.

"Anything HOT," Natsu exclaimed. everyone laughed and they ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu started a fight with Gray so Lucy and Juvia made them clean up the mess. When they got done, they got ready to leave.

"Come back anytime," Abby said waving.

"Bye, itadakimasu," they said. They started walking down the street. Lucy got a text from Erza **(A.N. That's right. i gave them phones)**. 'Where are you guys?! We freaked out when we lost you!' Lucy laughed and texted her back. 'We just left a diner. Natsu wanted food. We are on our way back now.' Lucy sent it and went to put her phone in her pocket. Someone bumped her and her phone went into the road.

"Crap," Lucy said. "Be back guys. i got to get my phone." She looked to see if the were any cars and since there weren't, she walked out onto the road. Out of no where, a truck was heading towards her. She froze, looking wide-eyed at it.

"LUCY," they yelled. Natsu ran out and pushed Lucy out of the way. He landed on top of her.

"Ow~! Thanks N-," Lucy stopped talking when she saw where Natsu's face was. He landed face-first into her breasts. "N-N-Natsu! a-are you o-ok," Lucy asked. Natsu groaned and sat up. His face was right in her's. Lucy felt her face heating up. She saw a tint of pink on Natsu's cheeks.

"Yeah, what about you," Natsu asked. he stood up and held out his hand. Lucy blushed and took it. he pulled her up a little too fast and she ran into his chest.

"Oh, sorry," they both said. they laughed and went back to Gray and Juvia... but they weren't there.

"THEY LEFT US," Lucy exclaimed. Natsu laughed and grabbed her hand. She jumped.

"Come on! Erza will kill me if i keep you out," Natsu said. Lucy laughed and Natsu ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Natsu and Lucy finally got back to the hotel, Erza was waiting for them.

"Where were you with Lucy," Erza growled. She walked over to Natsu and glared at him. he gulped.

"I- We- Um-," Natsu stuttered trying to think of what to stay. Lucy smiled and told Erza what happened. She glared at Natsu and then sighed.

"Fine! Lets go inside. Mira wants to play Truth or Dare," Erza said. Natsu and Lucy groaned and they walked in. They saw Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Fried, Laxus, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Gildarts, Cana, and Jellal in a big circle. Mira grinned when she saw us.

"Lets bring out the Booze," Cana exclaimed. Mira smiled and waved them over.

"This is going to be fun," Lucy said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well? Truth or Dare :3 **

**Gray: What exactly are we going to do while playing?**

**Juvia: Nothing bad i hope! :(**

**No promises :3**

**Natsu: ~gulps~ we're all gonna die**

**SHUT UP! **

**EVERYONE: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW~!**


	11. Chapter 11

They started playing truth or dare 2 hours ago. they were all DRUNK.

"Mira-nee ~HICK~ Truth or ~HICK~ Dare," Lisanna said. Mira grinned and took a drink of her sake. **(A.N. Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, and Levy are drinking sake. everyone else is drinking Booze) **

"I want to ~HICK~ Choose Dare," Mira said. Lisanna smirked.

"I ~HICK~ Dare you too Kiss ~HICK~ Fried," she said. Mira and Fried looked at each other and looked down. Mira scooted over to Fried and kissed him. Everyone 'Oohed' them.

"SHUT ~HICK~ UP! Lucy, Truth ~HICK~ or Dare," Mira asked. Lucy sighed and leaned on Natsu's arm.

"Dare! Duh ~HICK~," Lucy said. Natsu looked down at her and slowly wrapped his arm around her. Lucy just scooted closer.

"I Dare you to ~HICK~ kiss Natsu," Mira said grinning. Lucy gulped. Lucy looked up at Natsu. She leaned up and kissed him. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. Everyone stayed quiet. 2 minutes later, Erza cleared her throat. They flew apart and a little while later, everyone was kissing someone. Lucy and Natsu, Juvia and Gray, Levy and Gajeel, Erza and Jellal, Mira and Fried, and Lisanna and Laxus **(A.N. If you don't like Lisanna and Laxus, SUCK IT UP)**. Out of no where, Makarov walked in.

"AHEM! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," Makarov yelled. Everyone flew away from each other and looked at him. They all started talking at once. "Shut up! One person tell me what is going on," he ordered. Everyone looked at each other and then back at Makarov.

"ITS MIRA'S FAULT," Everyone, but Mira, said at once. Makarov looked at the wide-eyed Mira.

"WHAT?! HOW IS ~HICK~ IT MY FAULT?! ~HICK~," Mira exclaimed.

"You made us ~HICK~ Play Truth or ~HICK~ Dare," Natsu exclaimed. Mira laughed nervously. Makarov sighed and walked away, shaking his head.

"Drinking, Truth or Dare, kids," Makarov mumbled as the elevator closed. Mira sighed and glared at everyone. Everyone, but Erza, ran across the room.

"Screw you all," she said. stomping up the stairs, Mira flipped them off.

"Wow," half of them said. Everyone went up to their rooms and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry it is short and it sucks. i am tired and my head is killing me. haven't slept for 2 days.**

**Natsu: Go to Sleep! ~HICK~**

**Lucy: Ya! Go To ~HICK~ sleep.**

**Juvia: Sleepy ~HICK~ time. ~Passes out~**

**Gray: JUVIA ~Glomps~**

**~Sighs~ Since they are still drunk, i guess it is just me. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I decided to make a new account! So if you want to continue reading this, look it up and read the one that says _By: Mandy-Chan24_ okay? sorry for the switch! All of the chapters are the same!  
**


End file.
